


Honi soit qui mal y pense 200

by verus_janus (Methleigh)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/verus_janus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let he who thinks ill thereby be shamed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honi soit qui mal y pense 200

"Don't call me Coward!" he had cried, propelling fury, pain and desperation from him with the explosive power of sheer feeling required for a Patronus.

After he had betrayed his soul, his honour and any fine feeling for himself he had ever wanted to possess, this was the one thing he had left: He was not a coward.

At breakfast he read The Daily Prophet, but also The Times to gage Wizarding effects on the Muggle world. The standard caught his eye, and he deciphered its words of old French via Latin. "Let him who thinks ill there be shamed."

That would teach them, if they read it. He remembered the garter story from his first, Muggle school. McGonagall ought to be ashamed of thinking poorly of him after everything she should have seen and deduced.

But he thought ill of himself also, he realised. So much he had done sickened him. If he heeded the motto, he could be ashamed for judging himself so. If he did not heed it, he could condemn himself without shame. He lifted the corners of his mouth bitterly, appreciating the irony.

He vanished the newspaper and turned back to far more damning concerns.


End file.
